Of Violence and Man Eating Plants
by showtunediva
Summary: Little Shop from Audrey's point of view. Short diary entry like chapters.


**Of Violence and Man Eating Plants**

A Little Shop of Horrors Fan Fiction for Audrey's Point of View

**A/N:** This is Little Shop from Audrey's Point of View in a series of really short chapters which in a way resemble diary entries. I do not own rights to the characters from Little Shop.

**Chapter 1**: Starting New on Skid Row

Hi. I'm Audrey. I'm here to tell the story of the musical Little Shop of Horrors from my point of view. I moved to Skid Row from upstate about two weeks ago. I'm 24 years old. My mom threw me out of the house saying I better start making a living from myself. Skid Row is certainly not a glamorous place but I welcomed the change of scenery. I'm kind of reserved and like to keep to myself but am really friendly once people get to know me. I don't really know very many people in this part of town. Hopefully I will start to meet people soon.

**Chapter 2**: The Gutter

I got myself a night job at The Gutter, a grimy night spot in a bad part of town where all the creeps and weirdoes hang out. I met a some what normal guy named Orin Scrivello. He's a dentist and owns his own practice. Pretty impressive for 26 years old. That profession must run in his family. I can't wait to get to know better. He seems like the only nice person that hangs around this place. I really hope I start making some more friends soon. People don't really seem that friendly in this part of town.

**Chapter 3:** Just the girls

Today I was out walking and I met three girls about my age hanging out around the flower shop. "Hi, I'm Audrey." I said. "Hey. I'm Crystal and this is Chiffon and Ronette." The other two girls waved hello. "Do you work here?" I asked. "We volunteer here three times a week. You should volunteer with us sometime. Mr Mushnik is always looking for extra help." Crystal said "Sure, why not? I'm always looking for something to do to keep me busy." I said and thought to myself ' And maybe another job will surface out of it.'

**Chapter 4: ** The violence begins.

So I've been dating Orin for about a month or so. We get along really great. The only issue I have is that he is sometimes verbally abusive and I guess I never really learned how to stand up for myself in situations like that so I don't really know how to react to his threats and belittling comments. Hopefully this does not escalate to something worse. I have also been volunteering at the flower shop with Crystal Ronette and Chiffon a few days a week. I actually like working there quite a bit. Mr. Mushnik's associate Seymour is about my age. He's very nice to get along with and not like any of other creeps on Skid Row… a total polar opposite of Orin. I just found out from Crystal that Mr. Mushnik is looking for another associate. I just may apply for the position. I could really use the extra money. The Gutter pays me really crappy and I could actually make some what of a living here.

**Chapter 5:** In an effort to end the slump.

I have been working at the flower shop for about three weeks. We seem to be in a really bad slump right now and we're not selling as much as we would like. Luckily Seymour has been taking care of a strange and interesting plant that could end doing the store a lot of good business. He called it Audrey Two after me. I thought that was sweet of him. Seymour and I get along great. I almost forget about how awful Orin is to me when I am at work. Seymour makes me laugh and sure knows how to brighten up my day. Speaking of Orin, the abuse has gotten wore. It is now not only verbal but physical abuse. Every date with him seems to end in a fight when lead me with bruises and black eyes. Crystal Chiffon and Ronette have noticed and they seem consistently worried about me.

**Chapter 6: ** An interesting diet for a plant.

Apparently the Audrey Two feeds on blood. I find this strange and wonder how Seymour will keep feeding it. He does not strike me as the kind of person who would kill people hopefully this plant and what it demands for food will not change his personality. I don't need to deal with two violent people in my life. Orin came to pick me up for a date as soon as my shit was ending. I could tell his presence made Seymour very uncomfortable. He said something about the plant making Seymour famous and leading him out of Skid Row. I don't think that will happen though. I mean if the plant truly does feed off blood how will Seymour even continue to feed it? I could sense something from both Mr. Mushnik and Seymour as I was leaving that they both do not like the way Orin treats me. I wish I was stronger so I could tell him I don't like the way he treats me because I truly don't. It's demeaning and brings my self-esteem down when I am already really insecure about myself.

**Chapter7:** Suspicions

So yesterday Seymour went to Orin's office for a dental check up. Something must of went wrong because Orin's office was left a shambles after Seymour left. Gas masks were everywhere. I keep thinking that Seymour killed him to feed him to the plant but that is preposterous. Seymour would never kill anyone. He didn't even have a gun with him as he left to go get his teeth cleaned. The police have checked the scene many times and there were no instances of foul play though they did find Seymour's baseball cap on the floor of the office. He must of left in a really hurry. I'm sure he was shaken up by this sudden turn of events.

**Chapter 8:** Post disappearance anxiety

I have been really anxious because of Orin's disappearance. I still don't know what to make of it. I asked Seymour if anything happened at his appointment that was out of the ordinary. He said the last time he saw Orin he was wearing one of his gas masks and that he got too trigger happy with the controls. He inhaled too much laughing gas and apparently died for over inhalation. I knew those gas masks were dangerous. That's why I always suggested to him he operate on people without wearing them. He never listened to me though. Well I supposed this is a good thing. Hopefully Seymour and I will be able to get to know each other better now and eventually date. I don't have to worry about Orin being jealous anymore.. **A BIG PLUS**!


End file.
